A rhythmic rocking motion, as achieved with a rocking chair, is well known as providing a general soothing and relaxing feeling. It has additionally been found that for those confined to a wheelchair, a rocking motion provides a degree of seat pressure relief that reduces the risk of skin breakdown. The rocking motion also provides vestibular stimulation which is advantageous in the treatment of patients having a brain injury or brain related condition.
A rocking wheelchair apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,660 wherein a wheelchair of a specific width could be rolled on to arcuate members separated by spanning means and then locked into place. However, in using that apparatus the wheels of the wheelchair must be carefully rolled into narrow slots on the arcuate members. To use the device on wheelchairs of different widths as are commonly encountered in nursing homes the spanning members defining the distance between the arcuate members must be readjusted with every use. Also, that apparatus only includes one means for preventing the wheelchair from rolling while rocking. Moreover, in apparatus of the prior art it sometimes happens that both front and rear wheels, which may be of different spacing, may not be accommodated within the grooves.
Thus, it is an important object of this invention to provide a rocker apparatus for use on a wheelchair which can be used on a wheelchair of any width accommodated by its arcuate rocker members without having adjustments.
Another important object of this invention is the provision of a rocker apparatus for use on a wheelchair having, in addition to a means for securing the wheelchair to the apparatus, a means for preventing any rolling, sliding or turning over during rocking.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a rocker apparatus for use on a wheelchair having means for easily wheeling the wheel chair on to and off of the apparatus.